Known apparatus for applying an adhesive include a fluid applicator including a porous roller having a porous cylinder on its outer peripheral surface, through which a liquid such as a hot melt adhesive is forced out and applied to a moving web (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,909, hereinafter patent document 1).
JP 9-299849 A (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 2) discloses an adhesive applicator for applying an adhesive to a moving substrate in a prescribed pattern. The applicator includes a pattern cylinder having a plurality of discharge holes corresponding to the prescribed pattern and a driving drum installed inside the pattern cylinder. A hot melt adhesive supplied from feeding means is discharged through the holes of the pattern cylinder in the prescribed pattern and transferred onto a moving substrate via transfer means.
According to the technique of patent document 2, a hot melt adhesive fed from feeding means is once stored in the recesses formed on the inner side of the pattern cylinder and then forced through the discharge holes of the pattern cylinder.
Patent document 2 mentions that, the hot melt adhesive being once stored in the recesses and then emitted from the holes, pressure is evenly imposed to the hot melt adhesive, which enables more stable pattern coating.